QBall's Movie Night
by Red Witch
Summary: Q-Ball tries to put on a scientific presentation, of course it doesn't go well.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has taken off and gone to the movies. Just more fun and madness from my mind. **

**Q-Ball's Movie Night**

"Okay so why are we **really** doing this?" Shane Gooseman asked as the Rangers sat down in the auditorium. "Are we being punished or what?"

"It's one of Q-Ball's ideas," Zach told him. "He wants to put on some kind of presentation for all the rangers on the latest advancements in scientific theory."

"Then this **is** a punishment," Shane groaned.

"Told you that you shouldn't have blown up that last building," Doc grumbled.

"It was filled with sixty year old gasoline that was in leaky drums," Shane grunted. "Those bandits should have known better than to start a shoot out in there in the first place!"

"Just behave yourselves," Niko told them. "It will be over soon enough."

"Isn't that what you said to those bandits before that building blew up into a big mushroom cloud?" Doc asked.

"Welcome to my three hour symposium and discussion on new advancements in the field of robotics as they pertain to human ethics and universal probabilities," Q-Ball smiled broadly.

"Then again what do I know?" Niko sighed.

"Well at least I'll be able to catch up on my sleep," Zach grumbled. "No thanks to you Gooseman!"

"Zach I said I was sorry that Bubblehead sneaked into your apartment," Shane groaned.

"Why would Bubblehead do that?" Doc asked.

"Because he thought I would be lonely with my kids spending a night at a friend's house," Zach said.

"You always get lonely when they spend a night away from home," Niko said.

"Not **that** lonely!" Zach snapped. "Have you ever spent half the night being serenaded by a memory bird whose vocal stylings are the same as any other American Idol reject? And can literally shatter glass and any **electronic equipment** with his voice?"

"Ouch," Doc winced.

"That's what my eardrums said," Zach remarked.

"Captain Foxx is there something you want to share with the group?" Commander Walsh growled.

"Yes!" Zach said, not missing a beat. "Have you come up with anything that will shut Bubblehead up **permanently?** Or maybe a soundproof cage or something?"

"You know something, I'd like to hear the answer to **that** question too," Commander Walsh realized. "Maybe an extra large mallet?"

"Can we forget about my bird for a moment?" Shane asked. "As much as I'd love to talk about something else **other** than Q-Ball's crackpot theories, the longer we put this off the longer we'll stay here!"

"It figures," Another ranger muttered. "The one thing Gooseman **won't** blow up."

"I heard that, Frank!" Shane whirled around. "You know that pile of electronic chips you call a robot dog isn't exactly a prize either! For a robot that thing leaks more water than the Hoover Dam!"

"So Chompers has a slight drooling problem!" Frank shouted. "That just makes him realistic!"

"It makes him leave puddles all over the place where you can slip and break your neck," Doc grunted.

"You wanna make something out of this?" Frank pointed.

"Bring it on!" Shane shouted.

"Knock it off!" Commander Walsh snapped. "Both Bubblehead and Chompers are **equally **defective and everyone knows it! Q-Ball please continue!"

"Now I have put together a video presentation for you to watch," Q-Ball set up the video screen. "And later we can fill out some worksheets and discuss what we watched."

"Worksheets? What is this? Grade school?" Doc rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that to be a rhetorical question," Commander Walsh grumbled.

Just then Q-Ball's cell phone rang. "Oh I have to take this," Q-Ball said. "But you can get started on watching the video." He turned it on and left the room.

"Now's our chance," Shane said. "Let's make a break for it!" Niko elbowed him in the stomach. "What?"

"Just sit back and watch…" Niko blinked. "What is this?"

On screen was Q-Ball in a white tuxedo and hat dancing around. _"Stepping out_ _with my baby!"_ He sang and danced around rather badly, knocking over several items.

"Hey this is a lot better than I thought," Shane perked up.

"I know I should stop this but I just don't have the heart," Commander Walsh closed his eyes and groaned. "Or the remote control. Who does have it by the way?"

"I do," Doc held it up. "I was going to fast forward this but this is too good to pass up!"

"Okay Buzz it's your turn!" The video Q-Ball called out.

"Do I have to sir?" Buzzwang was heard off screen.

"Just get out here!" Q-Ball snapped. In came Buzzwang wearing a pink ball gown and a blonde wig. They danced around on screen to the delight of the rangers who hooted and hollered their appreciation.

"Boy Buzzwang never looked better!" Frank called out.

"My I didn't know you'd be so excited about science," Q-Ball said as he walked in. "HOLY TRAPEZOIDS!"

"I take it this isn't your presentation?" Walsh sighed.

"No! This is a video I made for that Tri-D show So You Really Think You Can Dance!" Q-Ball blushed. "Which means…Oops."

"You sent them the wrong video didn't you?" Zach sighed.

"Yeah uh…" Q-Ball shut off the video. "That concludes our presentation for now. Excuse me!" He ran for his life with the digital copy.

"That was educational," Doc grinned. "I know I learned a lot."

"I learned more than I **wanted **to know," Walsh sighed.

"We should do this every week," Shane smiled. "It'll **really** boost morale around here!"


End file.
